Too Complicated!
by VTShyungie
Summary: Ceritanya rumit! summarynya abal! Dimulai dari kesalah pahaman menjadi berantakan! BTS Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Ceritanya rumit! Iyalah judunya aja too complicated-_-" yang ngerti berarti jenius, yang gak think again deh'-'v Dimulai dari kesalah pahaman menjadi berantakan! BTS Fanfiction-

1

Akhir-akhir tahun ini cuaca memang sangat buruk. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Bahkan di bulan September seperti ini langit sudah mulai selalu gelap, bertanda akan turun berjuta-juta air yang siap mengguyur kota ginseng itu. oh tepat sekali! Air-air itu sudah berlomba-lomba menyentuh permukaan tanah. Hujan yang tadinya hanya gerimis menjadi hujan angin yang lebat. Dan Taehyung atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan 'v' itu merupakan salah satu penduduk yang benci dengan turunnya hujan. Mengapa? Karena lagi dan lagi ia terjebak sendiri di toko buku seperti sekarang. Perlu digaris bawahi, SENDIRI.

"Haih eottokhae?" lagi dan lagi ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang rusuknya.

Bajunya sedikit basah, begitu pula dengan rambut oranyenya. Dan jangan salah, beberapa fansnya juga berteriak-teriak kagum melihat penampilannya yang sedikit 'hot'. Tak bisa dibilang sedikit fansnya menawarkan payung mereka. Tapi ia juga namja yang punya hati, mereka hanya membawa satu payung. Dan Taehyung yang menyayangi mereka menolak dengan lembut.

"Hyungie eodiga?" dan untuk ke-57 kalinya ia menekan tombol power pada ponselnya yang baterainya hanya tersisa 5% lagi. dan untuk ke-57 kalinya pula tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ia tunggu selama 180 menit.

"Heung segitukah sibunya dia? Cih lagi apaan sih?" gerutunya pelan. Ia merapatan varcity hitamnya dan menggertakkan giginya kedinginan. Sungguh malang dirinya meninggalkan dompet kesayangannya di mobil manager hyung.

Oh oke dia tidak akan mati kedinginan disini hanya karema menunggu orang yang ia sayang datang, namun kenyataannya tidak datang juga. Masih ada cara, ya setidaknya itu bukan cara satu-satunya. Ia kembali membuka kunci ponselnya dan memilih kontak nomor 5, Leader Mon. _semoga berhasil, _batinnya berseru.

"Yeobseyo?" Ah rupanya Tuhan masih menyayanginya juga.

"Hyung! Tolong V! V terjebak hujan di toko.." Dengan tenggorokkan tercekat ia menjauhi ponselnya dari telinganya dan menatap datar layar hitam itu.

"Buku." Terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari bibir kissablenya. Hampir saja ia membanting ponselnya kalau ia tidak lupa siapa yang membelikannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungguh bukan main ia sangat kedinginan sekarang.

"Bagus dan aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kosong hujan yang tidak mempunyai niat untuk berhenti. Sempat terlintas beberapa memori yang ia lihat sekelilingnya. Dari pintu masuk toko buku ini, taman tak jauh dari kafe seberang, oh ia selalu melihat banyangan seorang Kim Taehyung bahagia dengan seorang Seok Jin Ah yang merangkul pundaknya.

Hah, ia membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan waktu masa depannya disini hanya untuk berkhayal yang tidak penting. Ia masih punya hidup dan ia yakin itu. baiklah jalan menembus hujan cuman menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Lagipula toko buku ke dorm tidak terlalu jauh. _Kim Taehyung kuatanlah dirimu_, batinnya. Dan kaki panjang itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan keset welcome dari sebuah gedung penuh dengan buku.

~ 방탄~

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Humm.. masuk." Jin membuka pintu bercat putih itu dengan agak kewalahan. Walaupun celemek birunya masih tergantung gagah di tubuhnya, tapi ia masih memfokuskan matanya ke nampan yang ia bawa. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di meja rias, menyingkirkan beberapa obat yang bertebaran disana.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, hyung," suara serak dari seorang Jeon Jungkook membuat pandangannya beralih pada sosok golden maknae yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sudah seharusnya aku menjaga kalian sebagai member yang paling tua. Lagipula kau ini adikku untuk apa berberat hati seperti itu?" ujar Jin tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook yang kusut. Seok Jin Ah, dia memang sempurna.

"Tapi hyung 'kan seharusnya istirahat. Hyung pasti lelah setelah pulang syuting, lalu menjaga Kookie," ucap Jungkook serak masih kokoh dengan rasa berat hati pada Jin.

"Heih maknae itu harus nurut dengan hyungnya. Dan hyung mau kau cepat sembuh, arra? Yasudah makanlah bubur ini dulu, aku tinggal ke dapur dulu ne? gak apa-apa 'kan?" Ia mengaduk bubur itu sebentar dan memberinya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya membiarkan telapak tangannya merasa sedikit hangat akibat bubur itu, tanpa respon tentunya.

"Gak mau makan bubur ya? Yasudah mau makan sup rumput laut 'kan? Hyung belikan, bahan di dapur gak lengkap. Kau tunggu aja bentar." Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Jin yang meletakkan buburnya di nampan kembali.

"A..ah? Apa? Gak usah hyung, Kookie makan-"

"Tadi hyung bilang apa? Sudah gak apa-apa kok, tunggu dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan disembunyiin, kau punya 6 hyung yang siap sedia mendengarmu," Jin tersenyum hangat dan mengacak rambut hitam ke-unguan itu asal.

"Tidak untuk Jimin hyung," tambah Jungkook yang dibalas dengan kekehan Jin. Tak lama setelah itu Jin pergi keluar kamar membawa nampan yang sebelumnya ia bawa. Jin kembali sibuk dengan dapurnya, lebih tepatnya membersihkan tempat favoritnya di dorm. Ya beginilah jika mendapatkan gelar 'eomma' di BTS. Tidak heran lagi jika sifat keibuannya akan keluar begitu saja. Dan sama halnya seperti sekarang ketika anak asuhnya (?) pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Eomma aku pulang!" Jhope kembali menutup pintu dorm dan melepas sepatunya yang sedikit basah akibat genangan air di luar. Segera ia mengibaskan jas hujannya agar airnya turun, dan ia gantung di jemuran dalam.

"Aigoo sederas itukah hujan di luar?" Jin menghampiri Jhope dengan handuk kering dan mulai melilitkannya ke tubuh dingin Jhope. Jhope tidak menjawab dan sibuk bergeliat kedinginan dengan tangan bergetar.

"Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hyung." Jin tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut coklat basah itu.

"Mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Jhope mengangguk dan segera berlari kecil ke kamar mandi, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membersihkan tetesan air yang membasahi lantai dorm akibat ulah Jhope. Belum saja satu tetes ia bersihkan, pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan wajah kebingungan seorang Jung Hoseok.

"V mana? seharusnya dia sudah pulang dan berbuat ulah aneh 'kan?" tanya Jhope penuh tanda tanya dan khawatir. Melihat tidak ada respon dari lawan bicara, ia kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

1 detik

3 detik

7 detik

Brukk, lap yang belum sama sekali tersentuh air itu dengan kasar mendarat ke lantai dan derap kaki tak beraturan terdengar nyaring di dorm yang sepi ini. Jin dengan tergesa-gesa membuka kenop pintu dan mengambil tas yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Berlari kecil ke ranjangnya dan menghamburkan isi tasnya di atas kasur rapinya, sampai akhirnya benda balok itu terlihat di selip dompetnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera menekan tombol power dan, Oh sialnya ia menghiraukan 57 panggilan dari singanya dan 2 panggilan dari sang leader. Ia benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seme yang baik. Tunggu, Seme?

"Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut, the number you are calling-" ia menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya dan mencobanya sekali lagi. Namun nihil, bukan sosok Taehyung yang menjawabnya. Baru ia ingin mencoba menghubungi sekali lagi namun ponselnya sudah lebih dulu bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'Suga' di layar ponselnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Yeobse-"

"SEOK JIN AH! BODOHNYA KAU MENGINGKARI JANJIMU! TOKO BUKU LANGGANAN SEKARANG ATAU DIA MATI KARENA MU! tuut.. tuut.. tuut"

Sudah ia tebak itulah jawaban dari pertanyaannya jika seorang Min Yoogi yang menjawabnya. Segera ia membanting rasa katupnya dan meraih dua mantel tebal dan kunci mobil. Dan membanting pintu dorm begitu saja meninggalkan suara bergema. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan, _Taetae maafkan aku, kau dimana?_

Ia berlari dan menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup dengan tangan kanannya. Dan tanpa pemikiran panjang menekan tombol 'G' dan menunggu mesin itu dengan rasa penuh khawatir. Sesekali ia melirik ponsel dengan background dua namja yang saling merangkul pundak dan tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

"Ah ayolah palli!" Ia menendang pintu besi ift itu dan syukurlah pintu itu langsung terbuka. Tanpa pemikiran panjang, ia berlari ke tempat parkiran, tak peduli dengan berapa orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Masa bodoh jika situasinya seperti sekarang, asal singa kesayangannya tidak dalam masalah besar. Segera ia membuka tombol kunci otomatis kuncinya dan segera membuka pintu mobil tergesa-gesa, dan dibalik tutup dengan kasar. Tak peduli jika mobil yang merupakan mobil milik semua anggota BTS itu rusak, tidak penting. Tanpa peduli ia menyalakan mobilnya dan mengambil alih menekan gas dan pergi begitu saja. Saking paniknya ia tidak melihat kaca spion terlebih dahulu, ya bodohnya kau Seok Jin Ah sampai tidak melihat sosok yang kau cari berada 2 meter di belakangmu.

Ya V ada di belakang, berjalan sempoyong ke arah dorm. Ya tinggal dua meter lagi ia sudah sampai di gedung tingkat dengan label 'Big Hit Entertaiment' besar itu. Pandangannya sudah buram, kakinya serasa lemah. Ternyata ini tidak sedekat yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, sungguh ia ingin menarik kata-katanya sebelumnya. Ia masih merapatkan varcitynya yang basah kuyup dan melangkah pelan menghindari genangan air. Namun di balik penglihatannya yang kian semakin buram, ia bisa melihat mobil hitam entah jenis apa berlaju sangat kencang. _Antara Jin Hyung dan Suga hyung, siapa yang mengendarainya?_ Batin Taehyung terus bertanya. Tapi iya yakin sepenuhnya jawabannya tidak akan salah, namun ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Masa bodoh yang penting sekarang IA KEDINGINAN! DAN IA BUTUH KEHANGATAN!

Sepenuh tenaga yang tersisa ia berlari kecil ke gedung itu dan berhasil! Akhirnya ia sampai juga selama 63 menit berjalan di bawah derasnya hujan. Ia terus melangkah sempoyong menuju lift dan menekan tombol '12' di samping pintu lift saat sudah terbuka dan membiarkan dirinya masuk. Syukurlah di lantai dasar dan lift tidak ramai, kalau manager hyung melihat kondisinya mungkin ia sudah marah besar sekarang. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya 'kan?

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka. Dan ini merupakan jalan surga untuknya, ya pintu dorm tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Dengan terburu-buru namun pelan ia kembali melangkah dan menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang menahan pintu dorm. Menekan beberapa dijit nomor dan membuka pintu itu lebar dan keras.  
"a..aku pu..lang!" serunya. Oh ayolah mana bisa itu dibilang berseru, suaranya sangat lemah dan pelan. Jhope saja tidak mendengarnya kalau saja V tidak membanting pintu dorm tak bersalah itu.

"V! Aigoo! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Jhope yang sepertinya baru selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia segera menghampiri adik kecilnya yang sangat ia tahu sedang kedinginan.

"Ho..pie h..yung!" gumam V dan beralih memeluk tubuh hangat Jhope. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kehangatan, walaupun bukan dari orang yang ia inginkan. Yang ia ingat tubuh yang ia rangkuh adalah tubuh kokoh dari semenya. Dan selanjutnya gelap. Kim Taehyung pingsan di pelukan seorang Jung Hoseok.

~ 방탄~

Jin berjalan lemah melewati lantai dasar gedung Big Hit. Sia-sia perjuangannya selama 4 jam mencari singanya kemana-mana. Sungguh ia sampai hafal dengan jalan yang sudah ia lewati. Toko buku, sungai Han, kafe langganan mereka, bahkan satu per satu halte ia lihat memastikan singanya siapa tahu berteduh disana. Sayang sekali tidak ada.

Pandangannya kosong, namun tentu saja pikirannya sekarang tidak kosong, sangat tidak kosong. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di depan dorm, entah sejak kapan otaknya memerintah untuk melangkah ke dorm.

"aku pulang," ucapnya sambil membuka sepatu dan menggantung jaketnya yang basah kuyup.

"Oh baru pulang? Bukannya kau seharusnya sudah pulang 4 jam yang lalu dengan V, Hyung?" Tanya sang Leader dari ruang tengah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV.

"Aku tidak menemukan V dan- tunggu dulu kau bilang 4 jam yang lalu?" Jin bertanya balik dengan tatapan bingung. _4 jam yang lalu bukannya aku baru saja berangkat? _

"Sepertinya kalian berjalan dari arah yang berbeda, benar bukan?" jawab Suga melirik Jin sekilas.

"Sudahlah hyung istirahatlah," tambah Jimin dari arah dapur. Berasa malas untuk menjawab, Jin lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah.

Jin membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, sangat pelan. Baru saja niatnya ingin menghampiri singanya yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri, tapi niatnya tercekat. Ia diam mematung, mengamati momen manis dua namja di hadapannya.

"Ah hyung kau sudah-"

"Keluarlah biar aku saja"

TBC

Lalala yeyeye FF BTS ep 1 kelar juga, YEHET!~ typonya maaf ya! Kalau feelnya gak dapet maaf T^T oke sekian thanks^^ wait for next chap nya ya^^ RnR jangan lupa


	2. Chapter 2

Previous part

Jin membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, sangat pelan. Baru saja niatnya ingin menghampiri singanya yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri, tapi niatnya tercekat. Ia diam mematung, mengamati momen manis dua namja di hadapannya.

"Ah hyung kau sudah-"

"Keluarlah biar aku saja"

Ceritanya rumit! Iyalah judunya aja too complicated-_-" yang ngerti berarti jenius, yang gak think again deh'-'v Dimulai dari kesalah pahaman menjadi berantakan! BTS Fanfiction-

2

Jin menatap tajam kedua bola mata Jhope, dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Jhope yang masih mengompres kening V. Apa salahnya sampai ditatap tajam oleh hyungnya ini? Seingatnya ia hanya mencoba membantu V yang sedang sakit. Ia tidak berbuat lebih kecuali mengganti pakaian basah kuyup V, itu pun karena hanya itu jalan satu-satunya agar ia tidak kedinginan. Apa ia salah berbuat baik kepada dongsaengnya?

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah biar aku saja," ucap Jin berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia melangkah mendekati Jhope dan menepuk pundak lelaki berambut coklat itu, dan setelah itu sunyi. Suara pintu tertutup rapat sudah terdengar , bertanda Jhope sudah meninggalkan kamar JinTae.

Jin duduk di tepi ranjang V dan mengelus rambut oranya favoritnya. Panas dan bersalah, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang saat tangannya sudah mendarat mulus di rambut oranye itu. Semua salahnya, ya selalu saja salahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar, kalau saja ia tidak lupa dengan janjinya, kalau saja ia tidak-

"Hyungie.. eodiga?" gerakan tangannya terhenti seketika mendengan suara serak dari sang pemilik kepala. Ayolah ia semakin merasa bersalah pada sosok lemah di depannya.

"Mianhae," gumam Jin tanpa suara.

"Hyungie.. dingin," V kembali mengigau dengan suara serak khas orang tidur. Kim Taehyung kau sudah membuat Jin semakin merasa bersalah.

Jin beranjak dari duduknya, dan membaringkan tubuh pegalnya di sebelah V. Ia menyampingkan badannya, menelusuri wajah pucat di sampingnya dengan jari-jari panjang miliknya. Tidak ada sama sekali rasa bosan menatap wajah imut itu. Meskipun wajah yang menjadi caffeinnya ini menunjukkan raut yang bermacam-macam, ia tidak akan pernah lepas dari kata suka.

"Jin Hyung.." Jin semakin mengembangkan senyumnya , lucu jika melihat sang uke terbaring lemas sambil mengigau dirinya. Seme siapa yang tidak suka melihat sang uke memimpikannya? Semuanya pasti sangat senang.

Jin semakin menghimpit jarak mereka, tangannya yang tadi menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah V berpindah hendak merengkuh tubuh panas V. Tinggal lima centi lagi, namun pergerakannya terhenti.

"Jahat.." Baiklah dunia bercandanya sekarang pecah berkeping-keping. TaeTae-nya marah besar padanya, ya iya tahu itu. Dan mendiamkan dirinya dan seolah bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa menjadi kegiatan V keesokan harinya yang sudah pasti ia tahu itu akan terjadi.

Jin terdiam membeku, tidak ada keberanian sama sekali membawa tubuh lemah di sampingnya ini ke dalam dekapannya. Ia hanya takut itu akan membangunkan V dan membuat kecangguhan di kamar mereka. Oh Jin bisa mati di kamar nanti malam hanya karena didiamkan oleh sang uke. Ia lebih baik seperti ini, diam dan mengamati wajah tenang V. Sebelum akhirnya besok ia harus melihat wajah ceria V yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

Tapi ia rasa ia tidak bisa menepis rasa takut di hatinya. Ia masih ada salah pada V. Dan bagaimanapun itu caranya, ia harus minta maaf dan kembali seperti semula, bukan?

Dan didetik selanjutnya, Jin berusaha menepis rasa takutnya akan V yang marah kepadanya. Rasa bersalahnya rupanya lebih besar. Terbukti sekarang ia sudah tidak peduli V akan bagun atau tidak. Dia memeluknya, memeluk V sangat erat seakan tidak akan membiarkan namja imut bersifat 4D itu pergi meninggalkannya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu konsekuansi terbesar yang akan ia dapatkan. Tapi ia merasa bahwa V sebenarnya menginginkan pelukan darinya, kehangatan darinya. Dan hanya dirinya yang bisa menghasilkan kehangatan untuk V. Bukan berniat percaya diri, tapi fakta berkata seperti itu.

"Jin hyung bisakah kau-"

Jin sontak mengalikan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan cahaya dari luar kamar. Oh rupanya Jungkook dengan tatapan bingungnya yang lucu. Eh tunggu dulu, JUNGKOOK MELIHAT MOMEN INI?! APA YANG HARUS IA KATAKAN?!

"Hyung, kau sedang apakan V Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook yang masih berdiri mematung sambil memegang kenop pintu dengan dahi mengkerut. Oh jangan lupa kepala yang dimiringkan semakin membuat kesan imut pada dirinya.

_Cari topik lain, Jin. Cari, _batin Jin berusaha memberikan perintah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Jin balik. Syukur Jungkook masih berusaha mencerna pertanyaannya, sehingga pendengaran sang maknae tidak bisa menangkap helaan nafas lega yang berasal dari Jin.

"Oh iya! Kookie lupa!" seru Jungkook pelan sambil memukul pelan dahinya dengan telapak tangannya.

Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar JinTae. Tapi Jin masih bisa melihat bayangan hitam Jungkook dari sela bawah pintu kamarnya. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. Jin tentu saja mempersilahkan sosok itu masuk, setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan V tentunya.

"Jin Hyung, bisakah kau membantuku dan Jimin Hyung menyiapkan makan malam? Maaf sebelumnya merepotkanmu, lagi," Tanya Jungkook melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang terpotong sebelumnya.

Jin tersenyum sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dengan berat hati meninggalkan kamarnya, dan juga singanya. Kini kamar JinTae gelap dan sunyi. Namun suara kasur bergetar tiba-tiba berbunyi. V bangun, dan matanya menatap kosong pintu putih yang tertutup rapat itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tertidur kembali. Kacau? Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau pikirannya sedang kacau, sangat kacau.

~ 방탄~

"Bangtan Boys, kalian mempunyai 5 menit lagi sebelum tampil ke atas panggung."

Peringatan tersebut semakin membuat member BTS yang lain tergesa-gesa. Suga yang sedari tadi tak ada hentinya merapikan poninya. Jhope yang sedang berselca ria, namun karena peringatan waktu membuat hasilnya jelek dan mengulanginya lagi. Rapmon yang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia sampaikan nanti. Dan duo dancer BTS –Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang mengingat koreografi mereka.

Masih ada 2 member lagi. V dan Jin. V untuk sementara tidak diperbolehkan beraktifitas. Sakitnya belum benar-benar pulih. Bahkan sebelum member lain pergi, muka V semakin pucat dan suhunya semakin naik. Dan Jin sendiri, ia benar-benar diam membisu. Ia hanya menatap layar TV kosong, tanpa niat menontonnya sekalipun. Biasanya ia akan meng-tweet dan meng-upload foto. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Jin yang sekarang tampak mengerikan. Jika saja bakat actingnya lemah, para fans mereka bisa mencurigai dirinya.

"Jinnie hyung! Ayo!" Jin berdiri terlonjak kaget. Jungkook yang merupakan sang pelaku hanya sumringan dan menarik pergelangan tangan Jin. Jin hanya pasrah, toh dia bisa buat apa sekarang?

Para fans mereka sudah terlebih dahulu menyambut mereka, meneriaku nama bias masing-masing. Tentu member BTS yang lain merespondnya. Seperti love sign, membungkukkan badan, dan melambaikan tangan sudah cukup. Namun beberapa dari mereka memasang raut sedih saat melihat satu anggota idola mereka tidak hadir. Dan tentu meneriaki nama itu –V sebagai tanda meminta penjelasan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Bangtan suyeondan imnida." Serentak mereka melakukan _introduction_ yang selalu mereka lakukan dengan berbungkuk 90 derajat.

"Sebelumnya sayang sekali salah satu dari kita, uri V tidak bisa ikut hari ini," sang Leader mencoba membuka mulut. "karena-"

"Annyeonghaseyo, mianhamnida." Para ARMY semakin teriak histeris disaat melihat sosok yang mereka cari ternyata datang juga. Bukan hanya fans mereka yang kaget, member BTS yang lain juga kaget. Terutama Jin yang sekarang posisinya paling dekat dengan V.

V masih terus membungkukkan badannya selama berjalan ke tengah panggung. Bahkan saat ia sudah sampai di barisan ia tetap membungkukkan badannya. Jin yang di sebelahnya menatap bingung ke pria yang berkeringat ini. _Belum tampil saja ia sudah berkeringat. Apa ia terburu-buru atau panasnya semakin tinggi?_ Batin Jin bertanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening V. V sempat bingung, namun akhirnya ia menggenggam tangan itu dan menurunkannya ke tempat semula. Jin bisa melihat V berbisik '_gwaenchana'_ di situasi bising seperti ini. Dan tentu saja Jin tahu kalau V sedang berbohong.

Jin tidak sepenuhnya mehiraukan teriakan 'VJin' dari fansnya. Tapi masih ada satu yang ia pikirkan. _Apa ini sesuatu plan-nya atau aku saja yang salah?_

Musik sudah mulai, dan tentu saja member BTS sudah mulai menggerakkan badan mereka sesuai irama lagu mereka, Attack on Bangtan. Dan dengan diiringi teriakan fans mereka, lagu itu tidak terasa sudah selesai. Mungkin sangat cepat untuk para ARMY, tapi waktu 3 menit itu seperti 30 menit bagi member BTS karena lelah menari dan menyanyi. Walaupun mereka sudah hafal dengan gerakannya, tetapi tetap saja melelahkan.

"Kamsahamnida" ucap member BTS serempak, dan kembali ke backstage.

V berada di posisi paling belakang, sedangkan Jin sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh Jungkook ke _backstage. _Tubuhnya masih bisa dibilang lemah, maka dari itu dia ada di posisi belakang. Dan Jimin yang awalnya berjalan dengan Jhope menghentikan jalannya dan menunggu V sampai sejajar dengannya, dan merangkulnya sampai ke backstage.

"Wah wah wah kalian jjang!" mereka hanya membungkuk sopan sebagai respon dari kru yang memuji mereka.

"Chukkae! Kalian luar biasa," ucap manager mereka sambil bertepuk tangan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ne, Hyung. Kamsahamnida," balas semua member.

"Palliwa kita kembali ke dorm dulu," ucap manager hyung dan berlalu begitu saja di hadapan member lain.

"Hyung, kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Rapmon sebagai leader mewakili mereka untuk bertanya.

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan lagu untuk comeback kalian, bukan?" Tanya manager hyung balik. Member lain hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda 'iya'.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tunjukkan ke dunia sekarang," ucap manager santai dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Member lain tentu saja bingung bercampur dengan terkejut. Secepat itu kah? Hanya itu lah pemikiran mereka. Tapi V dengan santai jalan mengikuti managernya dan meninggalkan hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya di belakang.

"Kim Taehyung kau pasti menyembunyikan hal ini lagi dari kita, huh?" V hanya tersenyum dua jari sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Suga.

"Dasar bocah aneh, pelit!" ejek Jimin sambil memeluk V dari belakang dan memukuli kepala V.

"Hey Jiminie! Sakit! Aih jinja-"

"Aku Hyungmu, babo!"

"Baiklah aku akan beritahu bocorannya!" sontak Jimin menghentikan aksi memukulnya dan beralih membalikkan tubuh V agar ia bisa melihat wajah serius namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. V terdiam sebentar, melihat semua hyung dan dongsaengnya. Mulai dari Jimin sampai berhenti di Jin, menatap sosok namja berkarisma itu lama. Sadar akan kegiatannya, ia kembali melihat sosok yang meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Skool luv affair, oppa, seragam." Jimin menatap bingung ke arah V. Jawaban macam apa itu? ia tidak mengerti.

"Tentang cinta di sekolah, pabo! Dan kau akan jadi anak toilet," jelas V seolah tau pikiran Jimin. Jimin yang tidak terima tentu saja bergerutu.

"Skool luv affair? Ah, aku tahu! Pasti Jungkook dan Jin hyung akan mendapat part utama," tanggap Jhope.

"Kalau begitu pasti ada actress-nya, hihihi," Suga memukul pelan kepala sang leader dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan setelah itu diramaikan dengan deheman sengaja dari member lain, terkecuali Jin.

"Apa?! Kalian batuk? Minta obat ke manager hyung sana! Haih, kajja palliwa!" perintah Suga, dan berjalan lebih dulu. Rapmon hanya berkekeh-ria dan mengikutinya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Jin hyung, ayo! Ada apa denganmu hari ini, hyung?" Jungkook menarik lengan Jin, lagi. Dan Jin tidak menjawabnya. Sungguh Jungkook tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jin hari ini. Apalagi tangan Jin sudah basah dengan keringat dingin sekarang.

_A..actress? a..aku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin dan aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan skinship yang.. oh aku tidak mau membayangkannya._

Jin memfokuskan pandangannya kepada sosok V yang sekarang mengambil jalan ke kiri sehingga tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi. Dan V sendiri menyadarinya, ada yang melihatnya dari belakang.

~ 방탄~

"V, sudah aku bilang 'kan? Jangan mengikuti aktifitas jadwal dulu," V masih duduk di sebelah Jimin tanpa mempedulikan omongan dari sang manager yang sudah menegurnya 15 kali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung," tolak V.

"jangan berbohong, mukamu yang pucat itu tidak bisa berbohong," kali ini Jimin berusaha membujuk V. V tetap menggeleng.

"Kalian tau 'kan ini hanya sakit biasa? Berlebihan sekali," V mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di bawah dada. Bosan, selalu saja seperti ini. V tau kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, kalau ia memang sudah sangat lelah pasti ia akan mengatakannya.

Jin ingin sekali membujuk namja itu untuk kembali ke dorm. Tapi sayang keberaniannya kecil. Bisa saja V mengira kalau ia mengusirnya, dan tentu saja V bisa semakin marah padanya. Tapi melihat manager hyung yang sepertinya sudah frustasi membujuk V membuat dirinya merasa iba. Tapi jika ia melangkah 2 meter lagi untuk mendekati V, director-nya akan semakin marah. Oh dia benar-benar di posisi yang sangat membingungkan.

"Jin cepat kembali ke posisimu sebelumnya. Pastikan jangan sampai gagal," perintah itu segera Jin laksanakan. _Kau pikir ber-acting seperti ini gampang jika pasanganmu melihat secara lansung, dan semakin marah padamu?_ Batin Jin menggerutu.

Sungguh setiap kali ia menggenggam tangan actress yang entah namanya siapa, keringat dingin selalu ingin keluara dari epidermisnya. Bukan karena jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dan ia merasakan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Bukan, justru ia sangat muak jika itu terjadi. Tapi tatapan dingin dari TaeTae-nya yang membuat dirinya selalu salah tingkah. V memang tidak menatapnya langsung, ia hanya menatap punggung Jin saja. Tapi sukses bisa membuat Jin salah tingkah. Seok Jin Ah kau jauh kelewat dari batas normal. (?)

Ia kembali ke dunia actingnya. Menatap gadis itu dan menutup loker yang telah terbuka dengan kasar. Ya ia memang cukup bisa di adegan itu. Tetapi saat membalikkan tubuh gadis itu dan menatapnya lekat, ia sungguh tidak bisa. Dan jika memang ia berhasil membalikkan tubuh gadis itu, _freeze_, ia _blank_ seketika.

Sudah beberapa kali ia menggunakan teknik imanigasinya, dimana sosok gadis itu diganti oleh wajah V. tapi naas, raut muka dingin V yang selalu tergambar. Bagaimana ia bisa ber-acting kalau melihat sang uke sedang marah seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak tenang.

"Haih _cut! Cut! Cut_!" Jin menghela nafas dan membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Mianhamnida, sungguh saya minta maaf," upca Jin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ah gwaenchana, Jin-ssi," balas gadis itu dan tersenyum pada Jin.

"Dasar moduser, bilang saja itu salah yang disengajakan," gumam V dari kejauhan. Ya ia tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kim Taehyung ayolah! Aku akan membelikanmu cheese cake jika kau mau pulang ke dorm. Kalau perlu aku akan membelikanmu bubble tea seperti Sehun sunbaenim," bujuk Jimin tak menyerah.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja," jawab V malas.

"Please V ayolah kita –kau tadi jawab apa?! Kamu mau pulang? Yay! Kalau begitu kajja! Tenang aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku," sergah Jimin dan menarik lengan V ke manager mereka.

"Baguslah, aku juga ingin mem-_brain freeze _ otakku," ucap V tersenyum. Dan mereka pergi dengan tangan saling terkait, meninggalkan Jin terdiam membeku disana, sendiri.

_Separah itukan kesalahanku? Jika kemarin Jhope, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Jimin? Hajima, jebal. _

TBC

Lalala yeyeye ep 2 makin abal ya ampun TT^TT Makasih yang udah baca ep 1^^ awalnya aku juga mau cantumin 'VJin' di summarynya. Tapi berhubung banyak crack pair jadinya gak dicantumin. Hoho mianhamnida *bow* maaf kalau banyak typo dan semacamnya, maklum lah author baru jadi ceritanya abstark kayak orangnya *lah* Oh ya salam kenal ya! Panggil aja Richan, Chan, saengie, eonnie, thor, author, apalah. Panggil pacarnya V juga boleh *kabur*

Keep RnR ya^^ wait for next chapter! Ppyong~


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter

"Please V ayolah kita –kau tadi jawab apa?! Kamu mau pulang? Yay! Kalau begitu kajja! Tenang aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku," sergah Jimin dan menarik lengan V ke manager mereka.

"Baguslah, aku juga ingin mem-_brain freeze _ otakku," ucap V tersenyum. Dan mereka pergi dengan tangan saling terkait, meninggalkan Jin terdiam membeku disana, sendiri.

_Separah itukan kesalahanku? Jika kemarin Jhope, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Jimin? Hajima, jebal. _

Ceritanya rumit! Iyalah judunya aja too complicated-_-" yang ngerti berarti jenius, yang gak think again deh'-'v Dimulai dari kesalah pahaman menjadi berantakan! BTS Fanfiction-

3

Jin membuka pintu utama dorm dengan sangat pelan. Sunyi dan gelap, kesan pertama saat ia memasuki dorm dengan Jungkook. Ia dan Jungkook mendapat peran sedikit lebih banyak, sehingga waktu yang mereka habisi juga lama. Sekarang pun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.15 KST dini hari.

"Hoam," ucap Jungkook sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

"Tidurlah, Kookie. Kita masih ada banyak jadwal besok," saran Jin yang langsung di-iyakan oleh Jungkook dengan anggukan lesunya.

"Hmm, ne jaljayo, hyungie," ucap Jungkook lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Jin lebih memilih pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Tapi ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sofa ruang tengah dorm. _Holly shit,_ pikirnya. Ia tahu kalau tidak seharusnya ia bicara sekasar itu kepada kedua dongsaengnya. Tapi untuk kali ini biarkanlah ia lancang mengatakannya. Toh mereka tidak sadar.

Niat Jin untuk mengambil segelas air ia tunda. Ia lebih memilih membangunkan kedua sejoli yang tidur di sofa dengan pose yang menjijikkan, untuknya. Hey walaupun ia sama-sama namja tapi ia juga namja normal yang bisa merasakan cemburu. Kekasihnya tidur di dada orang lain, di dongsaeng yang ia sayangi. Bagaimana ia tidak muak? Melihat wajah damai V dan Jimin di sofa dengan dada kokoh Jimin yang menjadi bantal kepala V dan posisi mereka yang saling berdempetan. Argh ia ingin menggantung kepala Jimin rasanya.

Tapi ia juga tahu jika ia marah, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, justru menambah masalah. Ia mendekati mereka berdua –V dan Jimin. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan _angel_nya dan dongsaengnya. Jin sangat tahu kalau mereka pasti lelah. Tapi perasaan cemburunya lebih kuat.

Jin membungkuk dan menggerakkan tangan besarnya ke alas bawah sofa, berusaha membawa tubuh ringan V ke dalam gendongannya. Jin menegakkan punggungnya dan menggendong V ala bridal menuju kamarnya. Dibuka pintu kamar putih itu dengan sikunya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung merebahkan V di ranjang milik lelaki berambut oranye itu.

Sekilah ia melihat wajah damai V, membuat dirinya mengembangkan seulas senyum, senyum tulus. Ia berasa selalu mengulang masa-masa manis mereka dulu. Tawa riang V, wajah menggemaskan V, pout ala V, raut wajah kecewanya, semuanya, ia bisa melihatnya. Hah, ia menghela nafas. Iya, kali ini ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Jin beranjak dari tempatnyadan kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah, berniat membangunkan namja tebar pesona menjijikkan –menurutnya (read: Jimin).

"Min bangun," ucap Jin pelan namun terkesan dingin. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh kokoh Jimin sedikit keras. Dan berhasil, Jimin terbangun dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"eum?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengucek kedua mata sipitnya, berharap penglihatannya bisa lebih jelas.

"bangun," suruh Jin. Dingin. Tegas. Mengerikan. Ini pasti bukan sosok Jin yang sebenarnya.

"eum mana Taetae?" Tanya Jimin masih setengah sadar.

Asdfghjkl Jin ingin sekali membangunkan jiwa setannya dan mengubur Jimin hidup-hidup. _Bodoh,bodoh,bodoh_, batin Jin. _Taetae itu sebutan milikku, hanya milikku_.

"Tidur di kamar. Sana pindah ke kamar mu," suruh Jin lagi.

Kali ini Jimin tidak banyak bertanya lagi kepada Jin. Pasalnya ia masih terlalu mengantuk dan ia tidak tahu dengan siapa ia bicara. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang ia hafal, ke kamarnya. Jin hanya melihat sosok kelahiran seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima itu dengan tatapan geram. Tangannya mengepal, dan bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Ingin sekali ia memberikan sumpah serapah agar Jimin terkutuk jika mendekati V lagi. Oh bukan hanya Jimin saja, tapi semua orang kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Merasa membuang-buang waktu, Jin lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati V sedang terduduk di kasurnya, menatapnya dengan entahlah Jin sendiri tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan itu. Parahnya Jin tidak tahu obat apa yang sudah membuat dirinya mencueki V dan memilih menutup pintu dan mengambil baju untuk ia ganti. Padahal Jin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus meminta maaf kepada V secepatnya, tapi hanya ada mereka berdua. Bukan kah ini kesempatan emas?

"Jinnie hyung baru pulang?" Tanya V dengan suara seraknya. Perlu kalian ingat kalau V bangun karena ia terganggu saat Jin meninggalkannya setelah ia digendong.

"hmm," jawab Jin singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah V. Ayolah Jin lu pea banget deuh-_- ini thor greget liat Jin dikasih waktu minta maaf malah judes gitu-_- elah mumpung Chan lagi baek saoloh –lupakan yang ini.

Jin kembali keluar kamar mereka dengan baju yang sudah ia siapkan. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Jin mengganti bajunya. Dan kini V mendapatkan Jin sudah lengkap dengan kaos abu-abu dan celana putih selutut. Rambutnya sedikit basah dan wajahnya terlihat segar dan jelas sudah terhapus dari make up yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Biasanya Jin akan tersenyum ke arah V dan mengusap anak-anak rambutnya hingga ia tertidur lagi. Tapi lain dengan sekarang, ia hanya menunduk dan duduk di kasurnya. Sepertinya Jin masih terbawa emosi karena kejadian Jimin tadi, dan tentu saja seorang Kim Taehyung tidak akan menyadari kecemburuan seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Hyungie marah sama Taetae?" Tanya V. Tidak ada respon dari Jin. Ia lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela, lebih tepatnya membelakangi Taehyung kekasihnya.

Seorang Kim Taehyung tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. V bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Jin. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jin yang menatap kosong ke arah jendela. V mencoba tersenyum dalam kegelisahannya, menenangkan emosi Jin yang jelas ia tahu sedang di atas puncak kemarahan.

"Taetae sudah memaafkan hyung kok," ucap V pelan sambil mengusap surai rambut Jin.

"Baguslah," ucap Jin dan membalikkan badannya. V memang tidak kaget dengan tingkah Jin. Tapi ia berusaha menenangkan Jin. Karena disaat ia sedang emosi, Jin lah yang menenanginya dan menemaninya. Dan sekarang ia harus menjadi posisi Jin, bukan?

Jujur saja sebenarnya V bingung dengan sikap Jin belakangan ini. Ia merasa kalau Jin menghindarinya dan menyimpan rahasia tentang dirinya. Kalau ia tidak salah ini semua dimulai saat insiden dirinya pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Ia memang tidak marah kepada Jin karena ia tidak bisa marah kepada sosok imut nan tampan miliknya itu. Tapi.. ah entahlah. Selalu ada kata tapi disaat ia berusaha menepis semua keburukan yang ia pikirkan. Hubungan mereka sudah delapan bulan, dan delapan bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Dan selama ini mereka tidak pernah ada masalah. Jikalau memang ada, pasti akan selesai dalam jangka waktu sebentar. Tapi sekarang? Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiran Jin.

"Hyungie, wae geurae?" Tanya V sebisa mungkin menahan suara isakannya. Tidak, ia namja yang kuat. Kim Taehyung bukan namja yang lemah dan cengeng.

"Ani," ucap Jin dingin. Perlu diingat, DINGIN!

V menghela nafas. Mungkin membiarkan Jin tenang sendiri dan tertidur sepertinya ide yang lebih efektif. Ia yakin pasti Jin akan kembali seperti semula. Jin yang dulu, yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanya, hanya padanya. V meyerah, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke ranjangnya. Kini posisi tidur mereka saling membelakangi. Jin yang menatap kosong jendela kamar mereka, sedangkan V menutup semua tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Hah mirisnya kamar JinTae TT^TT

~ 방탄~

Semenjak insiden itu, hubungan Jin dan V semakin parah. Jika biasanya kalau ada waktu mereka habisi bersama-sama, kini beda halnya dengan sekarang. Jika V sedang pergi dengan Jhope dan Jimin, Jin lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar. Begitupun sebaliknya, V akan mengurung diri di kamar jika Jin dan Jungkook pergi bersama. Mereka jarang sekali berkomunikasi langsung, itupun jika terpaksa baru mereka akan mengobrol. Dan soal insiden malam-malam itu, Jin tidak mengingatnya. Kenapa? Entahlah ia juga tidak tahu mengapa.

V yang menyembunyikan ini semua. Menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Jin, hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang pertengkaran kecil JinTae. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu soal hubungan Jin dan V, terkecuali mereka sendiri. Mengapa begitu? Ini semua keinginan mereka. V benar-benar menyembunyikan semuanya. Jika ia ketahuan sedang sedih, dengan sangat lincah ia tersenyum, hanya senyum palsu.

Ini sudah menginjak sepuluh hari semenjak insiden itu, dan keadaannya masih seperti sebelumnya. Jin yang mencoba meminta maaf tapi gengsi, dan V semakin bersifat aneh. Masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Entahlah Jin sudah depresi bagaimana ia bisa membuat Taetae bisa memaafkannya. Pasalnya V sedaritadi hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan pergi disaat ia ingin bicara pada singa yang ia rindukan itu. Dan disaat depresi seperti ini, Jin sangat menggunakan waktunya untuk mencairkan pikirannya dengan berteriak. Mumpung ia juga sendiri di dorm. Suga dan Rapmon sudah pasti latihan atau membuat lagu rap bersama. Jhope, Jimin, dan Jungkook pasti sedang latihan menari. Dan Taehyung? Tidak tahu.

Brakk

Jin mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamarnya yang dibanting hebat oleh seseorang. Saking kerasnya, dinding yang terkena pintu itu sedikit terlupas. Jin membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena pintu kamarnya rusak, tetapi karena maknae kesayangannya yang langsung memeluknya dengan.. mata sembab?

"Hiks.. ," isak Jungkook masih memeluk tubuh kekar Jin. Jin hanya diam mematung, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak tahu kah Jungkook kalau dia juga ingin seperti dirinya? Menangis karena masalah? Lagipula kenapa maknae bunny BTS ini bisa menangis?

"Kookie waeyo?" Tanya Jin lembut. Ia mengelus punggung Jungkook dan merengkuh tubuh bergetar Jungkook.

"Hyung.. hiks.. Hopie hyung.. hiks.. salah paham.. hiks huaaa dia memarahiku hyung hiks," tangis Jungkook semakin menjadi. Ia sedikit mencakar pelan punggung Jin sebagai pelampiasan sedihnya. (ini Chan kasian sendiri sama si Jin dicakar-_,-)

"Kookie tenangkanlah tangisanmu dulu," ucap Jin berusaha menggapai wajah Jungkook yang tersembunyi di balik dada bidangnya. Namun Jungkook menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jin menghela nafas. Ia menunduk dan memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menarik pelan dagu Jungkook agar bisa melihat matanya langsung. Ia hanya ingin masalah Jungkook cepat kelar, menghitung masalahnya juga belum terselesaikan. Tepat sekali wajah Jin sudah dekat dengan telinga Jungkook untuk membisikkan sesuatu, Jungkook menoleh ke arah kanan. Ke arah Jin. Freeze, mereka saling terdiam. Bukan, bukan ini penyelesaian masalahnya. Bukan dengan cara yang secara tidak sengaja terjadi. Bibir mereka saling tertempel, berciuman jika lebih singkat.

Dan lagi kesalahan fatal mereka, pintu masih terbuka. Menampakkan wajah V yang datar melihat mereka. Ia melihat secara langsung, kekasihnya berciuman dengan member lain yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, melampiasan semua rasa pahit hidupnya dengan tangis kencang. Kenapa disaat ia ingin menangis bukan dirinya yang dipeluk oleh Jin? Kenapa disaat ia membutuhkan kenyamanan bukan dirinya yang mendapat ciuman dari Jin? Ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan bibir Jin. BELUM PERNAH.

V menghapus tetesan air mata yang tidak sengaja mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengusapnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih membuka pintu kamar Jimin-Jhope-Jungkook dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur milik Jungkook.

"Jadi apa yang Jungkook lakukan?" Tanya Jhope saat mendapati muka kusut V yang ditutupi oleh bantal tidur milik Jungkook.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi dia mencari Jin hyung di kamarku sambil teriak merajuk. Yah kau pasti tahu lah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," ucap V samar-samar bisa didengar oleh Jhpoe dan Jimin.

"Biarkanlah dia bebas dulu, hyung. Lagipula kalian memang belum resmi berpacaran kan?" ucap Jimin saat melihat kepalan tangan Jhope. Ia mengelus punggung hyungnya itu dan menatap V seolah meminta bantuan untuk merendahkan emosi Jhope. Yang Jimin khawatirkan selama ini Jhope tidak pernah marah kepada siapa pun, dan ia sudah pasti tahu betapa menyeramkannya seorang Jhope jika sedang marah. Mungkin bisa saja Jhope yang periang ini membunuh Jin dalam sekejap.

"Jangan berpikir kalau Jin hyung juga mencintai Jungkook, hyung. Perilaku Jin ke semua member sama rata, kan? Jadi apa yang perlu kau iri kan terhadap Jin hyung? Aku tahu dulu hyung sudah menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Jungkook, begitupun sebaliknya. Walaupun begitu cara itu memang belum resmi menyatakan Jungkook milikmu. Jika kau mencintainya, gapailah dia," ucap V tegas.

Sungguh Apakah ini sosok V jika sedang sedih? Menjadi bijak? Jimin sama sekali tidak percaya. Bahkan V tidak melihat kode-kode permintaan bantuan dari Jimin. Tapi lelaki itu sudah bisa memuat Jhope merenggangkan kepalan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. Sehebat itukan V? oh Jimin sangat terpesona dengan kemampuannya.

"Besok kita libur, kan?" Tanya V seketika memecahkan keheningan.

"Iya, kita kan sudah selesai syuting, kenapa?" jawab Jimin. Belum saja V menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, ia sudah lebih dulu loncat dari tempat tidur Jungkook dan berlari keluar kamar Jimin-Jhope setelah mengacak lemari Jimin.

"Monnie Hyung! V pinjam sepeda hyung, ya?" teriak V dari ruang tengah. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengambil jaketnya dan memakai sepatunya buru-buru.

"V! Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin saat melihat tingkah aneh V. Oh salah, V memang selalu bertingkah aneh-_-v

"Cari udara segar, hyung. Annyeong," ucap V membuka pintu dorm.

"Hei aku-"

Baam

"ikut," upan Jimin terpotong saat V sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu dorm. Ia menghela nafas dan hendak bali ke kamarnya, mengingat Jhope juga sendiri.

"Oh hyung!" Jimin menoleh kearah V yang hanya menampakkan wajah imutnya itu saja.

"Nanti V pulangnya agak telat, ya? V tidur di kamar kalian ya? Gomawo," ucap V tersenyum manis pada Jimin.

"Ne, hati-hati ya! Sa-"

Baam

Asdfghjkl beginikah rasanya dikacangi?-_- entahlah yang penting Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap V.

TBC

Hohoho lol sorry banget updatenya lama huhu ㅠㅠ wifi di rumah chan minta digrepe-_,- nyebelin. Jadi ya baru bisa update sekarang deh. Sorry ya lama^^ sorry juga chapternya makin abal banget. Chan gatau tengah ceritanya gimana, tapi udah tau endingnya LOL. Yasudah maafkan atas kelamaan update dan typo. Yah namanya juga manusia eak. Oke keep waiting this chap ya! RnR jangan lupa! Ppyong!~


End file.
